A present invention is related to a chassis of remotely controllable car, which is integrally formed to reinforce a car body. A engine, gear cases and other components of the remotely controllable car can be easily firmly mounted on the chassis.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional chassis structure of a remotely controllable car. The chassis 7 is made of an aluminum board by punching. On the chassis 7 are mounted an engine 71, a gear case 72, a fuel tank 73, a rocking arm 75, etc. In addition, the chassis 7 must be able to bear impact. Therefore, the chassis 7 is required to have sufficient rigidity and permit the above components to be easily mounted thereon. However, the conventional chassis of the remotely controllable car is a plat board which has insufficient rigidity and is easy to permanently deform when the car body suffers an impact.
When the car runs on an irregular road face and suffers shocking force, the chassis 7 tends to bend and deform. This will affect the stability of the remotely controllable car and lead to damage of the car.
The front and rear wheels 74 are mounted on the front and rear end boards 76, 77 of the chassis 7. In order to reserve a vertically moving space for the rocking arms 75, the front and rear end boards 76, 77 are tapered toward the middle of the chassis 7. Accordingly, the area of the front and rear end boards 76, 77 are tapered and the rigidity of the chassis 7 as a whole is reduced. However, the front and rear end boards 76, 77 suffer most of the impact coming from the wheels 74. Therefore, the chassis 7 is easier to deform when suffering an impact.
Moreover, the bottoms of the engine 71 and the other components are directly locked on the flat chassis 7 without other reinforcing or fixing structure. Therefore, when the remotely controllable car runs and shakes, the engine 71 and the other components tend to loosen or even detach due to shock. This will make it impossible to further operate the car.
FIG. 8 shows another kind of chassis structure of the conventional remotely controllable car. In order to eliminate the above shortcomings, several support posts 92 are screwed on the chassis 8. A second floorboard 9 is fixed on the support posts 92 by screws. The second floorboard 9 is formed with several holes 91 in which the engine 81, fuel tank 83, etc. are accommodated. The engine 81, etc. are more firmly fixed on the chassis 8 and the second floorboard 9 by screws. Several connecting rods 93 are connected between the second floorboard 9 and the front and rear gear cases 82 for reinforcing the structural strength of the chassis
The second floorboard 9 is not integrally formed with the chassis 8 and is fixed on the chassis 8 via the support posts 92. Therefore, the rigidity of the chassis 8 is still limited. When suffering an impact, the sections of the chassis 8 and the second floorboard 9 between the support posts 92 are still easy to deform. In addition, the second floorboard 9 is connected with the front and rear gear cases 82 via the connecting rods 93. The front and rear gear cases 82 bear most of the impact, coming from the wheels 84. Therefore, simply by means of the connecting rods 93, the chassis, 8 is still not provided with sufficient rigidity for resisting against the impact.
Furthermore, the front and rear wheels 84 are mounted on the front and rear end boards 86, 87 of the chassis 8 with the second floorboard 9. Still in order to reserve a vertically moving space for the rocking arms 85, the front and rear end boards 86, 87 are tapered toward the middle of the chassis 8. Accordingly, the area of the front and rear end boards 86, 87 are tapered and the rigidity of the chassis 8 as a whole is reduced. However, the front and rear gear cases 82 are mounted on the front and rear end boards 86, 87 which suffer most of the impact coming from the front and rear wheels 84. Therefore, the chassis 8 is still easy to deform when suffering the impact.
Moreover, it is necessary additionally manufacture the second floorboard 9 in accordance with the shape of the chassis 8 and the positions of the engine 81 and other components. Then the second floorboard 9 is assembled with the chassis 8 via the support posts 92 and the connecting rods 93. Then the engine 81, fuel tank 83, etc. are mounted on the chassis 8 and the second floorboard 9. Accordingly, the manufacturing and assembling procedures are complicated and the cost is increased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a chassis of remotely controllable car. The chassis is a frame body integrally formed by an upper board, a lower board and two side walls. By means of the chassis, the rigidity of the car body is increased and the car body has better anti-collision ability and torque strength.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above chassis in which the side walls respectively downward extend from two sides of the upper board. Therefore, the upper board is positioned in a higher position and the engine, gear cases and fuel tank of the remotely controllable car can be directly fixedly accommodated in the upper board. Accordingly, the second floorboard is no more necessary so that the manufacturing and assembling procedures are simplified and the cost is lowered.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above chassis in which the engine, gear cases and fuel tank of the remotely controllable car under the upper board are protected by the side walls so that the using life of the remotely controllable car is prolonged.